


[podfic] All in an Afternoon

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dates, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Season/Series 03, Shopping, Spies & Secret Agents, Totally not a date, coverart from Galaxy's Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Hera lives for her work, but it isn't the only thing in her life - so how can she make them balance?





	[podfic] All in an Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All in an Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244942) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Spies & Secret Agents, Dinner, Established Relationship, Shopping, totally not a date, Dates, Season/Series 03, coverart from Galaxy's Edge

**Podfic Length:** 00:14:16

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_All%20in%20an%20Afternoon_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
